marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War II Vol 1 2
* Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * New Attilan's Inhumans ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) Other Characters: * * ** ** Unnamed agents * * * * * * * * Ulysses' grandparents * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ***** ****** ****** ******* ****** *** **** *** **** Outside * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = It's night-time in New York City, and Iron Man infiltrates New Attilan looking for Ulysses, much to Friday's dismay. Tony approaches the young man using his armor in stealth mode, but he's soon caught by Queen Medusa. After a failed attempt at reasoning with him, she penetrates into Stark's armor with her hair. Tony defends himself electrocuting her. Several other Inhumans arrive to the scene to find Iron Man and Medusa fallen. Karnak engages against Iron Man, but he's swiftly repelled. Crystal attacks Stark with a lightning bolt, causing his armor to charge, and surprisingly, explode. After the Inhumans recover from the explosion, they discover the armor Karnak had fought was a remote-controlled decoy, and Stark was already gone from the scene with Ulysses. Crystal and the Human Torch go out to the balcony, see Iron Man's repulsor trail in the sky, and realize they are too late. At the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill informs Captain Marvel not only of Stark's recent act of war, but also that the Inhumans appear to be heading towards Stark Tower. Black Panther soon notes that they are not looking for Stark, but trying to stop Karnak from destroying the building in retaliation. Karnak disregards Friday's security message, and prepares to deliver a blow to the tower, when he's stopped by the arrival of the Ultimates, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Carol talks with Medusa and convinces the Queen to let her go after Stark herself. Ulysses wakes up, tied to a chair in an undisclosed location, with Tony Stark in front of him. Stark scolds him for War Machine's death, and proceeds to adhere a set of electrodes to the young man's head, in order to study his brain and how do his powers work. When Tony inquires Ulysses about the possible effects of his personality or emotional state on his powers, he's interrupted by an alert. The Avengers, the Ultimates, and other heroes are approaching Stark's facility. Tony prepares for their arrival by untying Ulysses to save face. Mjolnir blasts through a wall, and it's soon followed by the heroes. When they start to discuss with Tony the latter's behavior, they are interrupted by Ulysses having another vision. That of a rampaging Hulk standing over the corpses of the heroes. All of the people present on the scene are affected by the vision, discovering that Ulysses has developed the ability to project the images he sees. Crying, the young Inhuman informs them that the Hulk will kill them all. Outside Alpine, Utah, Dr. Bruce Banner is working on his laboratory when he's unceremoniously approached by Captain Marvel. | Solicit = Two issues in one month? Hell yes! As the Marvel Universe reels from the events of the first issue, Tony Stark decides to take matters (and the law) into his own hands and declares war on the Inhumans. But not everyone agrees with Tony’s perspective and they are willing to die trying to stop him. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included